There He Goes
by HollirotxX
Summary: When Butters and Kyle overhear a conversation, and misinterpret it, they go missing. Stan and Kenny panic. Will they find them? Bunny,Style. One Shot R


So, I'm kinda sorta in a terrible mood still. Depending on where you read this, you'll know what I mean. But if you don't know anything, lemme just say this : My best friend is being a bitch, and I cried because of her within ten minutes of being awake today.

So, in the wake of that, let's head into a story. FYI, this is going to be an on the spot thing, with me just typing what sounds good, and no pre-planning.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the tissues full of salty tears still littering my floor.

x~x~x~x~x~x~x

"Soooo, do you like him?"

"Like who Stan?"

"Butters you dumbshit."

"Stan, just fucking leave it be!"

"But Kenny, they're saying that he likes youuuu!"

"Hmph, so Stan, do you like Kyle?"

"..."

"I thought as much."

x~x~x~x~x~x~x

A conversation can have many meanings to different people. The conversation between Stan and Kenny was almost of an agreeance not to speak their feelings out loud. For the two other boys who were listening in, it was a show of their unrequited love. If either Stan or Kenny knew how much they had hurt Kyle and Butters, they both would fallen to the ground to beg forgiveness. But they didn't know the two had heard them, leaving both broken hearted.

"I gotta go now Kyle." Butters was staring at the floor, his voice muffed by his chest. Kyle sent him an unnoticed look of knowing.

"Alright... if you need anything, be sure to let me know." A brief nod was all Kyle got for an answer before the blonde turned and all but ran out of the building. It wasn't even the end of the school day, and normally Kyle wouldn't have let Butters just skip school. But he wasn't a hypocrite, and he was going to put his books away and leave too. Taking a different exit then Butters had, the two went separate ways to do the same thing.

x~x~x~x~x~x~x

For the rest of the school day, Stan and Kenny panicked. No one had seen Butters or Kyle since second period, but they had before then. Someone told Kenny that Butters had been crying the last time they'd seen him. It was the last period of the day and the two of them were nearly having an aneurism after they hadn't gotten anywhere with finding out where the two were. So no one but the teachers were surprised when they didn't show up for their last period class.

South Park normally didn't seem as big as it did when they were searching for their companions. Stan and Kenny decided after 20 minutes that it would be easier to split up and search, that way they'd cover more ground. 40 minutes into their search effort, Stan was almost to the point of insanity trying to find either one of them. So when he found Kyle curled up under a tree a little ways outside of town, he nearly cried. The redhead was asleep, and looking semi-peaceful, lying there in the snow. Thanking god with every step closer he got to the boy, his heart broke when he saw the puffy cheeks of the Jew. They were still wet, so he figured Kyle had just fallen asleep.

When Stan got to Kyle, he felt a small smile spread across his face. The boy was simply adorable, no matter what. Leaning down, he put his arms under his knees and behind his back and picked him up. The movement made Kyle begin to wake up, and when Stan started moving, he woke up entirely.

"Stan? What the hell?" Kyle gripped tightly to the boy carrying him, hoping he wouldn't be dropped.

"Calm down Ky. I gotcha." Stan said with a smile. It took Kyle a minute to relax enough to remove his claw like grip on Stan and settle down into a more comfortable position. A few minutes into the trip back to town saw Kyle with one arm across his chest, the other holding Stan's shoulder lightly, with his head on the dark haired boy's shoulder. "So, mind telling me why you went missing today?" Stan asked.

"Because...I heard something today that hurt..." Kyle hid his face in Stan's shoulder and tried not to cry again.

"What did you hear? Did someone say something to you?" Stan's voice started to raise in volume, and he began to tighten his grip on Kyle, who squeaked.

"No Stan, no one said anything. Lemme go, or loosen your grip!" Kyle yelled, squirming. Stan did as he was asked, but only a little.

"Tell me what happened, and I'll let you down." He growled. Kyle let himself go limp and whimpered. Stan wasn't moving, and Kyle just stared at the sky.

"Well... Me and Butters heard you and Kenny today." He finally whispered. Stan looked down at him in confusion. Kyle snorted when he saw that. "Don't you get it? I've only been dropping hints for over a year. I like you." As soon as he was done speaking, Kyle felt his legs being let go gently to drop him on the ground. He went to move away, but the arm around his back stayed put. "Erm, are you going to let me go?"

"No, I don't think I will. Kyle, you should have just come out and _told_ me you liked me. It would have saved a lot of tears and panic today." Stan smiled down at his best friend, who smiled back tentatively.

"I should have, huh?" He asked quietly, staring into Stan's blue eyes.

"Yeah, you should have." Stan whispered back, leaning down to give Kyle a slow, deep kiss. The red-head had to stifle his squeal of joy, and nearly melted into the taller boy. Stan kissed him for a few minutes until Kyle had to pull away to take in a lung full of air, causing Stan to laugh quietly. "So, if you _and_ Butters heard us, where's he?"

"Well, I don't know. We left the school separately..."

x~x~x~x~x~x~x

Kenny was beyond freaked out now. He'd found Kyle and Stan, and while he was happy that Kyle was found, he was still scared for Butters. It was getting darker, and he hadn't found him yet. Kyle had told him why the two had left school, and knowing that it was his fault made him feel even worse. It wasn't that he didn't like Butters that way, it was just that he didn't want to say it out loud when he didn't know how Butters felt back.

He had his answer now, if only he could find Butters. Breathing in deeply through his nose, he set off on his search again. Stan and Kyle were going to help him this time though, but he hoped that he found Butters first. He needed to explain himself and then kill the boy for doing this to him.

The sun had finally dipped behind the horizon, and there was only a little light from it left. Even Stan and Kyle were nervous. They had checked every part of town they could, they'd checked in and around the Stotch home, and they'd ventured as far as they'd dared into the vast woodland South Park had. Finally Kenny stopped them, and took another deep breath.

"Kyle, go back to his house, and watch out for him. Stan, check all over town again. I'm going to check the woods again." Kenny ordered them, and took off. Stan and Kyle casted an anxious look at each other before doing as they were told.

x~x~x~x~x~x~x

"BUTTERS? Can you hear me?" Kenny called out, cupping his hands around his mouth to amplify his voice. He'd been at this for ten minutes, and was fast losing hope. Part of him wanted to just give up, and cry. This was _his_ fault.

"Kenny?" Another voice cried out, somewhere to his left. Standing still, Kenny waited, hoping he'd hear right. "Kenny?" It cried again.

"Butters! Listen to me! Start walking to the sound of my voice, okay?" Kenny hollered back, before he started talking loudly, in hopes Butters would be able to find him. "I'm sorry that I hurt you today, I didn't know you were around. I didn't know you liked me. God, Butters, if you had just fucking let me know you liked me, you would have found out I like you too. A lot. I'm in love with you, silly boy!" He heard a sniffly giggle closer then before. Thinking fast, he pulled his lighter out and flicked it on. "Can you see the light Butters?"

"Yeah, I kinda can. That's you, right Kenny? Not some ghost trying to lure me in?(1)" The boy questioned, fearfully. It caused a tight welling in Kenny's chest, because this was the boy he fell in love with. He believed in stuff like that, and only he would think to ask that question when he was about to be saved.

"I promise it's me Buttercup. Just walk to it, and you'll see." A minute later, Butters stumbled into Kenny, who in turn dropped his lighter to hold the boy close to him. "Never do that to me again! I almost lost hope I'd ever find you." Kenny scolded as he squeezed the other blonde closer.

"I'm sorry Kenny...I wasn't thinking, really. I was just so upset, and then I kinda got lost. I was walking around in circles, and was so scared." Butters was whimpering while he spoke, and he clung onto Kenny with all he had. "Thank you for finding me." He added bashfully, looking up at Kenny, who looked down at him.

The moon had full light now, and it made the blonde hair on Butters hair sparkle, and it looked nearly bone white. Leaning down a bit, he gave Butters a small kiss. "Lets get out of here before I forget how I got in."

And with that, he turned around, and started walking, Butters attached to his side. Both were silently thanking God, for different things. For Kenny, he was nearly sobbing his thanks for helping find his beautiful boy. Butters was thanking him for sending Kenny.

x~x~x~x~x~x~x

When the two made it back to town, they found Kyle and Stan cuddling on the back porch of Butters house. Said boy shyly invited everyone inside, and went to make them hot chocolate. Kyle went to help him while Stan and Kenny went upstairs to wait in Butters room.

"So, do you agree we should never discuss our feelings about anything, ever again?" Stan asked, to which Kenny chuckled.

"Naw, because it may have caused a bunch of shit, but we're all pretty happy now, aren't we?"

"Yeah, I guess we are."

x~x~x~x~x~x~x

ILOVESUGARYSWEETENDINGS!

Bam! Lookit that, I'm good. I know it's not a work of absolute genius, but I think I did pretty well. Anywho, in the time it took me to write this, me and Jinx patched our friendship over, and we're still besties, in case anyone wondered.

1- So, that's actually like some urban legend or something. If you get lost in the woods or where ever, this old man with a lantern will call to you, and he's like...not a good ghostie and will do something to you. I think it's like, you'll walk around the woods for the rest of your life looking for a way out and wont find it...It's been a while since I've heard it, don't hate me!

Question, in case anyone is reading this : How do you help your friend when she wants to break up with her boyfriend, but doesn't want to seem like a bitch. Like, she wanted to wait until April so that she didn't seem like a gold-digger, because he got her a phone for christmas, and then their one year anniversary came up, and then Valentines Day is coming up, and after that, it's her birthday. She honestly wasn't in it for the stuff he would get her, but she doesn't want it to seem that way.


End file.
